peelfandomcom-20200213-history
13 March 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-03-13 ; Comments *Introduction: following the theme tune to the tv programme Mr Ed . ‘I bet Andy Kershaw is trying to get into Albania. We’ve got a session tonight from AC Acoustics.’ *John seems to be introducing his new timeslot shows with tracks from Television's Greatest Hits (65 TV Themes! From The 50's And 60's) *A 90 minute recording of a two hour show is available. Sessions *AC Acoustics #3. The session was recorded on 1997-01-24. No known commercial release. The song 'Red Not Yellow' is not included on the recording. Tracklisting *'File 1' begins *30 Amp Fuse: ‘I Fall Down (7 inch)’ Dedicated *I-Roy: ‘Noisy Place (CD - Don’t Check Me With No Lightweight Stuff [1972-75] )’ Blood & Fire @ # *Solar Race: ‘My Enemy (7 inch)’ Silvertone *AC Acoustics: ‘Hand Passes Empty’ (Peel Session) *Funki Porcini: ‘Lets See What Carmen Can Do (12 inch)’ Ninja Tune''' @ #''' *Fats Domino: ‘Before I Grow Too Old (Various Artists CD - Fabulous Flips Volume 3 )’ Ace *Beck: ‘One Foot In The Grave (CD – Stereopathetic Soulmanure)’ Flipside Records *Girl Of The Year: ‘'Unknown' *Chance McDermott: ‘Enemy Minds’ (12 inch - Cataclysm)’ Sativae @ # *Ninety Nine: ‘I Am Not An American (CD - 99)’ Endearing Records / Patsy Records *AC Acoustics: ‘I Messiah, Am Jailer’ (Peel Session) *Deacons: ‘Hungry Man (Various Artists 10 inch - Ringo)’ Top Deck Records @ # *Magoo: ‘The Big Comeback Starts Here (7 inch - A to Z And Back Again)’ Chemikal Underground *Workshop: ‘Margot (12 inch - DJ Enrique & Subtle Tease On Workshop's Meiguiweisheng Xiang)’ Ladomat 2000''' @ #''' *Hopper: ‘Oh My Heartless (7 inch)’ Factory Too :: (9:30 news) *CJ Bolland: ‘The Prophet Mix (12 inch)’ FFRR''' @ #''' *Bette Davis & The Balconettes: ‘Paul Power T-Shirt (7 inch)’ Baby Boom #''' *AC Acoustics: ‘Bluff Drive By’ (Peel Session) *FSK: ‘Odenwald (12 inch - 4 Instrumentals)’ Disko B @ ' *Buddy Johnson and his Orchestra : ‘Walk ‘Em (CD – Walk ‘Em)’ Ace' @''' #''' *Three Second Kiss: ‘I Confess (CD - For Pain Relief )’ Lollypop Rec. *Jimmy J and Cru-L-T: ‘I Wanna Be Forever Rmx(12 inch )’ 21st Century Recordings @'''# *Yo La Tengo: ‘Shadows (2xLP - I Can Hear The Heart Beating As One)’ Matador *Shadows: ‘Foot Tapper (LP – 20 Golden Greats)’ EMI''' @''' *'File 1' cuts out 2:20 into above track *Guapo: Big Black Delivery (CD - Towers Open Fire) Power Tool :(Peel chats to Mary Anne Hobbs) *Hydroponics: Beware (7") Hydroponics HYDRO 1''' @ #''' *AC Acoustics: Red Not Yellow (Peel Session) *Füreasteen: Kamikazi (7" - Electric Zen Sound) i IRE2017''' @ (Peel mentions they're Japanese and live in London) *Space DJz: The Vault (single – Space DJz EP) Nova Mute CDNoMu52 '''@ # *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1997-03-13 (incomplete) *2) dat_127.mp3 *3) 020A-H08644XXXXXX-0200A0 *4) 1997-03-xx Peel Show LE334 ;Length *1) 01:33:32 *2) 03:59:30 (01:14:09-01:58:56) (01:44:50 on additiona) *3) 01:58:12 *4) 1:31:52 (28:43-1:13:39) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector for recording and track listing. *2) Many thanks to Max-Dat. *3) Recordings at the British Library. *4) Created from LE334 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March 1997 Lee Tape 334 ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2) Mooo * 3) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: H8644/2) * 4) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:British Library